girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-07-22 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for Gil and Zola really have their roles down pat. Zola show why "E" is the most commonly used letter in the English language. Though I think she is saying it in French. I was starting to like her up until the fourth panel. She is both mongfish i.e. selfish. and clueless. Most unattractive, even or especially if she turns out to be Agatha's half sister. --Rej ¤¤? 06:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm. If I were Agatha, this would be enough to convince me that strangling Zola wasn't sufficient to ensure her loyalty. Zola may not be a spark, but she sure isn't a minion either. Moreover, I'd keep her away from Gil if I didn't want her to poison his mind against me. Alas --- for many, many reasons --- I am not Agatha. --Cantabrian 08:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning to wonder what Pinky poured into Gil's wound-- or whether she slipped something into his mouth while "caring" for him. Granted, a bit of collapse after heaving a mech around might be normal (er... normal for Gil), but the dazed behavior since has seemed odd. Then again, she had a lot of time in Paris to get her hooks into him by whatever means. (I wonder why she didn't take him along when she left? He seems useful. But then again, she probably KNEW who he was. In the kind of state he was in on the previous page, he'd have told her pretty much anything.) Nekokami 11:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : I just realized that Pinky has her own command voice. Agatha's manifests when she is angry. Pinky's manifests when she is scared sh... sparkless . On Gil it seems to work pretty well. --Rej ¤¤? 17:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :: I'm personally against the suggestions that Zola is a Monkfish/Lucrezia relative. I think Gil thinks of her as a little sister more than anything. In fact, its almost like Zola is the spoilt, commanding, gullible sister that Gil never had but he was able to be happy constantly saving and taking care of. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 18:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::I agree Thanos007 17:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Ho. I've got some Moxana points riding on the thought that if Zola is Gil's sister she is also a Mongfish. --Rej ¤¤? 19:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::: How the FRAG could Zola be Gil's sister?!? Tarrasque is making an analogy! -- Corgi 17:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: , at some point her parents made love not war. The fun thing with Moxana points is you get extra for improbabilities. --Rej ¤¤? 19:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: Only if they manifest at some point, not for complete impossibilities. -- Corgi 20:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah. But you don't get them for hindsight either. Only for TelluricOmniVision. Besides this one is so outrageous I get great odds on it. --Rej ¤¤? 00:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Next panel: Gil: "... it's a SPACE STATION!" ◄WTarrasque► (T | | ) 12:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : [ba-''dum'' TISH!] -- Corgi 18:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is "Professor Goodwin" a shoutout? Argadi 21:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : Good point - it's probably Savannah. -- Corgi 17:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC)